


Woven In Your Web of Darkness: Reader Version

by athirstygoil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Hypnosis, Implied Anal, Implied Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Other, Tentacles, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: You have been ensnared by Nightmare. You’re about to love every second of it.





	Woven In Your Web of Darkness: Reader Version

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt for Kinktober I never actually finished/posted because I came up with a better, longer fic for when we get there. I mean, I really do still like this drabble, so obviously it must be shared! 
> 
> It’s a nonspecific Reader/Nightmare!Sans fic because sometimes you just wanna read about getting smothered in goopy tentacles. ;)

You awaken to darkness. Which would be surprising if you weren’t asleep to begin with, but everything is featureless and fuzzy around you. And you can’t help but ask yourself where you are.

 

As you gaze at your dark surroundings, a slight breeze prickles your skin.

 

Recoiling, you shield your chest and groin with your arms. And before you can panic, a part of your mind insists you need not question dreams. A part of says this is natural.

 

You feel it the most plausible. You’re starting to accept this shadowy dreamscape when a black goop drips down onto your flesh. Against your skin, it’s strangely warm and comforting. Slick is this substance, so when you go to wipe it off your arm, all you do is smear it. And with it, the warmth spreads.

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” a guttural voice bellows around you. “You can have more y’know. So much more.”

 

A sudden large drip lands between your legs and rolls down your bare thigh. It feels like a comfortable massage almost. Only in a weird jelly like form. When it touches your genitalia, you gasp. Loudly.

 

The large drop coalesces into a bigger blob and rubs into the flesh of your nether region. Stroking with slow movements. The tip starts drawing circles and you can’t help but moan.

 

“Mmm–mmm!!” A low chuckle responses to your cries.

 

“Say it,” the voice continues huskily. “Call me your Master. You know you want to, Human.”

 

If the idea sounded nice before, it sounds so good now that the warmth is sticking all over your body. It pulls your limbs slowly above your head. It draws your lower legs under your knees. To make you kneel before the one pleasuring you so.

 

“Or should I call you Slave?” He elicits a moan from you with those words. And you can’t but like the idea. Love it even, with how good you feel, and how wonderfully he’s treating you. Being a Slave wouldn’t be too bad with a Master like this.

 

For a moment you wonder if this is could be more than a dream. That thought is quieted by a warmth nudging partially into your puckered entrance.

 

“You’ll be good for me, won’t you Slave?” he asks, his voice low and soothing. “You’ll be good for your Master, right?” And you squirm slightly as the tendrils hold you in place. You hear a smile crack. And sharp teeth glisten in the unfathomable darkness.

 

“Good.”


End file.
